


Steve Had A Plan

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 30 minutes left what are we supposed to do?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 10
Collections: anonymous





	Steve Had A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Impossible Soul Sufjan Stevens. Oh wait let me change the title. "Call me by

So, Bucky was singing to himself. "Boy we can do much more together. It's not so impossible. Boy we can do much more together. It's not so impossible. Boy we can do much more together." He tried to get his voice to do the wavy soundwaves robot filter thing, "Boy. Boy, boy. Boy we can do much more together."

"Pretty on-the-nose don't you think, cyborg man?" Sam said.

"Huh, oh sorry."

"I mean it's fine. You're gonna get it stuck in my head, though."

"Which part? Oh by the way you can't sing Sufjan Stevens to me to annoy me because Steve used to do that and I knew him longer and I just need some distance in this very vulnerable time for me, is the thing."

"No I'm gonna sing it sincerely or to annoy myself, so it won't bother you. Also, I have pretty wings so."

"Oh yeah, okay well I guess you can't not sing if you have wings."

"And--"

"Steve used to talk to me also :( and I knew him longer :( so I just need you to understand and not uh you know talk to me."

"And the voice of an angel!" Sam said. "Shut up that wasn't even funny the second time."

"You shut up." Bucky said. "Hey. Come on, _ooooh_ , wait wait wait who's gonna be the lady?" 

"We can just both be... Oh yeah the little call and response, uhh," Sam said.

"And you can't call me lady, either." Bucky said.

"Okay. I'll do the call and response parts. And, you can be _the dame._ "

"Just for you Sammy, I will."


End file.
